Daughter of a Killer
by Fire Fairy Ember
Summary: Glenda is sick and tired of everyone saying how great their fathers are. She knows her brother and her mom are hiding something...and what would happen when she finally meets him?
1. New School

Glenda knew she was born into a strange family. Her brother was just girly, and her mom was an actress, (which was actually pretty cool). But, she doesn't know who her father was…no one really cared to tell her…( This is the same story as "Child's Play Isn't Always Safe". Sorry for confusion!!

"Mom!" Glenda called from the hallway, stomping towards the kitchen, where her mother, Jennifer (A.K.A Tiffany), was sitting at the table and reading the newspaper.

"Hm?" She said, lifting her head up from the paper, looking at the raged Glenda. "What is it, dear?"

"Where…is…Glen," she said, forming the words so it was not actually a question. Her eyes were on fire with rage.

"Glen is out with his friends. He'll be back in a couple hours."

Glenda paused for a second, and then let out a piercing scream of rage, all the way back upstairs to her room. Glenda stomped in, slamming the door behind her so hard; the pictures on the wall in the hallway shook.

Glenda sat on the bed and crossed her arms. Her hair was practically standing up, like a ticked-off cat when you tease it with its food. She then heard a soft knock on the door, her mother's head peered in. "Hey…is there something wrong?"

"No." Glenda said sternly. "I just need someone to pick on." With that, Tiffany laughed and said under her breath, "Just like her father."

"Hm? What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing," Tiffany said, smiling still. "And, when your brother comes back, don't hurt him."

"Don't worry, I won't." Glenda said, turning her mad expression into a nice, respectful smile. Tiffany left, silently shutting the door behind her.

About and hour later, Glen came walking through the door, face covered with sweat and his red hair totally soaked. "Hi, mom!" He said, running into the living room where his mother was watching television. She looked at Glen and smiled, turning off the television.

"Hey, sweetie, have fun?"

Glen nodded happily and literally skipped back up to his room. When Glen reached the outside of his door, he suddenly frowned. He looked into the evil blue eyes of his sister, blocking his way into the room. "H-hey, G-Glenda…" Glen said, waving ever so slowly.

Glenda smiled sweetly. "Hello, my sweet big brother. I was waiting for you to get home. I was lonely."

Glen gulped and took one step back.

"You look tired," Glenda continued. "Did you run?" Glen stood silent.

"Um…no….but—

"Why don't you come in and lie down?" Glenda interrupted, slowly opening the door.

"Um…G-Glenda, are you okay? You seem…creepier than normal." Glenda started to cry a fake cry. Glen did not realize her drama and thought it was real.

"Gah! Glenda d-don't cry! Why are you crying, anyway?! Are you sick?! Did something happen?! C'mon, Glenda!"

"M-My brother…thinks…I'm creepy…" Glenda continued her face sobbing.

"Ah! No I didn't! I-It was a figure of speech!"

Glenda fiercely shot up her head and grabbed Glen by his arm, pulling him into his room. She shut the door behind them.

Tiffany quickly shut off the Television at the sound of Glen screaming. She quickly got up and ran upstairs. When she reached Glen's room, she busted open the door and saw Glenda tickling Glen, Glen rolling around on the floor, laughing himself to death. Tiffany sighed in relief.

"Glenda…be careful, don't hurt your brother."

"Don't worry, mother-dear, I'm not." Glenda smiled sweetly at her mother, Glen calming down a bit.

"Okay, now I **know **you're up to something, young lady. You never call me "mother-dearest" unless something was up. Now, tell me."

"Um….no?" Said Glenda, not knowing what to say. What **could **she say? "I wanted to kill Glen by tickling him to death because he wasn't here"? No. She just wanted to be a good, fun sister.

Tiffany made a one-second grimace and nodded. "All right. Get ready for bed, you two. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay!" Both Glen and Glenda said in unison.

That next morning, Glen and Glenda were both in their bathroom; Glen brushing his teeth and Glenda brushing the constant tangles out of her hair. They loved the fact that their bathroom was half as big as their room with two sinks. It made the house quieter….

Tiffany watched as Glen and Glenda ran down the stairs and headed for the door. "Hey, Hey!" Tiffany said. "Aren't you two going to have breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry, mom," said Glenda, who did not even bother to look at her mother.

"Me neither," said Glen. "Too excited about the first day of school!"

"You're excited about the first day of the circus coming to town." Glenda commented, opening the door.

Tiffany sighed. "Okay. Do you want to take the limo? You don't have to walk on your first day."

"Mom," Glenda said, "Don't you think we cause **enough **attention?"

It was true. Glen and Glenda attracted attention because of their fire-red hair. It was the red beyond natural. Red like a doll's….

"Alright…well, have a great day at school. Look for each other in your classes and find which lunches you have together!"

"Mom," Glenda said again. "I need my personal space…"

"Alright just go," Tiffany said, smiling. Glen and Glenda walked out the door; Glen closing it behind him.

A few minutes later, they looked up to see their two-story school looking down on them like two pairs of eyes staring you down until you blink.

"Wow," Glen said, "It's…big."

"Got that right, bro…" Glenda said, not taking her eyes off of the building. "It's like…jail."

"How would you even know what jail looks like?" Glen asked, slowly turning his head to look at his sister.

"Just a hunch," she said. She actually didn't know why she thought it looked like a jail.

They both blinked when they heard the bell ring. They ran as fast as they could to the building and just made it as the doors closed.

"Now what do we do…?" Glen asked.

"Um…I think we have to go to the office and tell the expressionist lady we're here…"

"That's "receptionist", Glenda," Glen said, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Glenda crossed her arms and started walking forward. Glen followed her.

When they reached the door to the office, they both paused.

"Are you ready, Glen?" Glenda asked as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm ready…" Glen said; and Glenda twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

The office looked nice and homey. There were couches with flowers for the fabric, there were desks with two receptionists. One of them was on the phone, the other talking to a tall girl with a black backpack that hangs off one shoulder like a bag, black, baggy jeans, and a saggy black shirt with a black hat.

"Seems so peaceful…must be nice," said Glenda, who's focus was mostly on the tall girl. Glen just shrugged.

Glenda walked over to the desk and was greeted by the first receptionist who just got off the phone. Her smile was bright. "Hello. What can I do for you, little lady?" She said. Her accent was western. Like she was from Alabama.

"Hello," Glenda said, smiling a cute, innocent smile. "My brother and I are the Tillys. This is our first day here."

"Oh! That's right!" The receptionist said, obviously surprised, shocked and excited. "Jennifer Tilly's twins. Yes, everyone was expecting your arrival."

_Oh no,_ Glenda thought, slightly looking down. _We were expected…more attention._Her thinking was interrupted by the receptionist's announcement. "Here are your schedules and lunch times. School ends at 3:45 and here are the locks to your lockers. Get someone to help you find your lockers and help you with getting your lock unlocked, okay? Have fun! Good luck on your first day!"

Glenda smiled again and took the schedule, lunch times and locks. "Thank you so much," she said. She grabbed onto her brother's arm and dragged him out the door to inside the school. "Man, she can talk." Glenda said handing Glen his schedule and lunch time and his lock. "You would think she'd keep talking until the end of the day so we can go home!"

"Glenda," Glen said, a little nervous. "C-Can you come with me to ask a teacher where my locker is…?"

Glenda sighed. "Don't you think you're old enough to ask yourself?" Glen shook his head. Glenda sighed again. "All right, all right. I'll help." Glenda looked around and caught a random adult she saw walking in the hall. "Excuse me, miss?"

The woman turned and looked at Glen and Glenda. She smiled. "Hello. My name is Mrs. Richmond. Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes…" Glenda said. "We are new. We need help finding our lockers and our classes." Mrs. Richmond smiled.

"Let me see your lock and schedules please." Glen and Glenda handed her the schedule and lock. "You're lock says 'Locker number 204' and the other says 'Locker number 506'," said Mrs. Richmond, closely examining the locks. She then held up the two schedules. "Glenda Tilly. Oh! You are both Jennifer Tilly's children! How nice. You don't look like her. Where did you inherit the red hair?"

At this, Glen panicked. Tiffany had told him to not tell Glenda about her father. So he improvised.

"We get it from our uncle Boris. He lives over in Tallahassee, Florida."

"Oh, how cute. Okay, back to your schedules. It appears that you both have the same classes except for your electives. Glen, you have Art, and Glenda, you have P.E. I can get you two to your classes now. There's no more time to get to your locker so teachers will understand why you have a backpack."

_Are all of the teachers here this talkative...?_ Glenda asked herself.

Mrs. Richmond grabbed both of the twins' hands and pulled them towards their first class. "Your first class is Language Arts. Your teacher's name is Mrs. Ortega." She stopped pulling when she reached the classroom. "Its room number 485. I wish you luck!" With that, she walked away.

Glen and Glenda looked at each other, then at the door. Glenda quickly grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door.

**See! I told you I'd make it longer. I might have gotten into too much detail...sorry! I really get into my stories when I write. I hope you enjoy!!**


	2. Essay

"Class, this is Glen and Glenda Tilly," Mrs. Ortega said, setting one hand on their shoulder. "Please make their time here enjoyable. Be nice, okay?" Mrs. Ortega lifted her hand from their shoulder and told them to sit in the two seats in the back. Glen and Glenda made their way to their desks quietly, Glen developing a small blush.

As they sat down, Mrs. Ortega kept talking. "This weekend, I want you to all write an essay. Glen? Glenda? Do you mind having homework on your first day?"

"I don't mind," Glen said with a sweet smile.

"I don't mind either..." Glenda said, shyly looking down, she developing a blush too. Mrs. Ortega smiled.

"All right! For your essay, I want you to go home and interview your fathers."

Glen froze. What should he tell the teacher? That his father died trying to kill us all? _It's like everyone _wants _Glenda to know the truth, _He thought. Glen raised his hand.

"Yes, Glen?"

"Well...uh..." Glen couldn't find what to say. "Our father died in a car crash...before Glenda was born."

Glenda dropped the pencil she had just picked up and stared at Glen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, you two. Ask your mother about him. Interview your mother." Both Glen and Glenda nodded.

After Mrs. Ortega finished her lecture, everyone went around talking about their father.

"My father is an accountant!"

"Shoot, mine is a doctor!"

"Mine is a garbage man..." The talking just continued. Glenda picked up her pencil and her grip on it was so tight, the pencil snapped in half. Glen stared at her with sad eyes.

_She hates not knowing Chucky, _Glen thought. _She has no idea..._

His thinking was interrupted by the bell. Everyone got up and rushed out, leaving the twins behind, in the room alone with Mrs. Ortega. She looked at the twins. "Look, kids...I'm sorry about your father...but if you want to start out with a good grade, you'll have to do it. It's twenty percent of your grade."

"Oh, that's okay," Glen said, rushing his sister more than himself. "We'll just ask our mom." Mrs. Ortega smiled and nodded.

The rest of the day passed like a blur to Glen and Glenda. The only class they seemed to like was their electives.

"Art was so much fun."

"Ha! Art?! They called me the dodge ball queen!"

"Glenda, do you ever realize how violent you are?"

"Sometimes...do you ever realize how girly you are?"

"I'll work on it..."

They left the building in silence, leaving campus. They didn't talk about their day on their way home. But Glenda broke the silence a couple minutes later.

"Glen, you're my older brother...what was dad like...?"

Glen blinked, and then looked down. "You can ask mom with me when we do our essay...okay?" Glenda nodded, her eyes softening more.

When they reached home, they stepped in and Tiffany came running. "Oh! How was school? Meet any friends? Do you have homework I can help with?"

"Mom," Glenda said. "I just need my rest..." Glenda slowly walked to the staircase and walked up to her room. Tiffany looked at Glen.

"We do need homework help, in fact, mom," He said, getting the assignment out of his backpack. "We need to do an essay on what our father was like..."

Tiffany blinked. She looked towards the direction Glenda walked and then looked back at Glen. "Lie." She said.

"I need help...I told the teacher I would ask you. I said that he died in a car crash before Glenda was born."

"Okay, that's good," Tiffany said. "We could also saw he was a lawyer," Glen made a disgusted face. Tiffany laughed.

Glen smiled. "I'll get working on it right away!"

Hey," Tiffany said. "Does Glenda need a separate essay?"

"No," Glen said. "We asked Mrs. Ortega after school. Our teacher. She said we can work on it together." Tiffany nodded and watched as Glen ran upstairs. Tiffany's eyes softened as she stood up and slowly walked towards the phone.

That next morning, Glen and Glenda ran downstairs but stopped right in their tracks when they saw a stranger looking at them; standing next to their mother.

"Hey, kids!" Tiffany said. "This is Melanie. She will be our new housekeeper!" Glen and Glenda focused on Melanie. She smiled at them and waved a gentle wave. "Hello, children," She said.

"Hello, Miss Melanie," Glen said. "It is very nice to meet you." Melanie's smile brightened.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go! We'll be late!" Glenda said, grabbing Glen's arm and dragging him out the door.

"I have to go to work," Tiffany said to Melanie. "I was asked to help an acting class." Melanie nodded and watched Tiffany head to the door. "Be safe while I'm gone." With that, the door closed, leaving Melanie alone in the house.

The day passed the same; like a blur to the twins. As they walked home, they talked about Art and P.E. How Glen was entering an art show and how Glenda was joining the Volleyball team. Glenda opened the door when she got into the house and screamed.

There, lying dead, was Melanie.

"What...what happened?!" Glen panicked.

"It appears...she was stabbed to death." Glenda said, much calmer than his girly brother, who had already reached her bloody body, about to break into tears.

"Hey...Hey, Glenda...come look at this." Glenda walked toward her brother, whose hands were covered in blood. On the wall, in Melanie's blood, was a message.

"C. L. R"


	3. Writing on the Wall

Tiffany came in through the door and her mouth dropped open. "What did you two do?!" Tiffany asked in panic, running toward Melanie's dead body.

"Don't look at me! I'm innocent!" Glenda said, throwing her arms in the air. Glen started sobbing.

"We got h-home from school...a-and he-here she w-was." Glen sobbing turned into gentle tears. Tiffany looked at Glen and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, sweetface. Don't cry." She said; her words soft and comforting. Tiffany suddenly felt pulling at her sleeve. She looked at Glenda. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"There is something written on the wall. I think it's in Melanie's blood." Glenda said. Glenda led her mom around the bloody body, stepping through the puddles of blood. Glenda was obviously not squeamish about blood.

Tiffany looked at the message on the wall and she covered her dropped jaw, in shock. It hit her immediately. Tiffany suddenly felt some dizziness and found herself looking at the ceiling.

"Mom!" Yelled Glen and Glenda together. They surrounded around their fainted mother. Glen started shaking her. "Mum! Mum, can you hear me?"

Tiffany slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked at the bloody message again. _Why...why did he have to come back now...Glenda doesn't even know she has a father yet..._Tiffany thought to herself.

"Mom," Glenda said. Tiffany looked at her. "Yes, sweetface?"

"What does 'C. L. R.' mean?" Glenda stood up, helping her mother up off of the floor in the process.

"Oh...'C. L. R.' is the mailman's initials..." Tiffany said, grabbing the first idea that popped into her mind. "Now why don't you two go upstairs and finish your homework and I'll get started on making dinner." Glen and Glenda nodded to their mother and they headed upstairs.

When Glenda reached her room, she grabbed Glen's arm and pulled him in. She threw him on the bed and closed the door behind her. Glen blinked. "S-something wrong, sis?"

"Yes," Glenda said, crossing her arms. "Glen...the mailman's name is John Carpenter. That's 'J.C' not 'C.L.R'," Glenda sat on the bed next to her brother.

"Well, sis, there **is **a 'C' in both of their initials. He probably just tweaked his name a bit so we wouldn't find out who did it."

"Glen," said Glenda, slowly opening the door to let him out. "There is something you're not telling me...I'm going to find out." Glenda slammed the door in Glen's face before he could say a word.

Glen ran downstairs and into the kitchen to find his mother making spaghetti. "Mum..." Glen said, sitting at the table.

"Yes, dear?" Tiffany said. Tiffany walked out of the kitchen and sat next to her son. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"I think," Glen stated. "we should tell Glenda the whole story...about our father and he might be back."

Tiffany bit her lip. She knew the day would come when she had to state out-of-the-blue that Glenda and Glen's father was the Lake Shore Strangler. "All right, sweetface. Go finish your homework...and I'll see that she finds out tomorrow before school. Okay?"

Glen nodded. "Okay..." With that, he headed upstairs to work on his math.

That night, Glenda tossed and turned in her bed. It was normal for her to have these random nightmares, but this one was one of her worst.

_She sat in her room quietly. She heard soft whispering voices around the room, saying her name. "Glenda," it whispered. "Glenda." _

_Then, all of a sudden, her mother would appear, laid on the ground, dead and bloody. She saw a brown haired man with a small paintbrush kneeling next to her mother's body. He dipped the paintbrush in her blood slowly, finishing a message on the wall. _

"_Chucky's Back"_

_The man slowly looked up at the girl and smirked. He said only one thing. "I hope I get to finally meet you soon..."_

Glenda sprung up in her bed, her face and neck soaked with sweat. She quickly threw the covers off and ran out of her room, down the stairs and into the living room where she found her mother making breakfast. Tiffany blinked.

"Hey, sweetface. You hungry?" Glenda ran to her mother and hugged her, crying into her stomach. Tiffany pat her on the head. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare. But, you were in it. I was sitting in my room and then you dropped on the floor and you were all bloody and then I saw this strange brown haired guy and he was writing on the wall, and then he said he hoped to meet me soon." Glenda breathed hard after her little story. Tiffany looked into her eyes and knew what to do. She was going to tell her about her father. It was now or never.

"Hon—

The lights suddenly shut off and Glen came running. "Mum!" Glen clung to his mother's arm. Tiffany looked around. Glen tugged on Tiffany's sleeve. "Mum...I think we should tell her now."

"No need to," said an all-too-familiar voice. Glen blinked and Tiffany's eyes widened. They looked at a dark figure in the shadows.

**Sorry to keep you waiting for the third chapter! I've been having computer problems. I am uploading Fruits Basket and—well, yeah. Don't worry. There's more story coming soon!**


	4. Figure in the Shadow

The figure slowly walked towards them. Glen was so shocked; no words came from his mouth. Tiffany felt dizziness in her head again. She suddenly felt herself falling. But then, she felt someone catch her.

"Gosh, Tiff. What's gotten into you?" The figure said. Glen saw his head turn toward him. "Glen...it's been a while."

Glen slowly backed away. "Y-yes...I-it has."

Glenda was just standing there, not knowing who this figure is, why he's scaring her brother and why he was touching her mom. She slowly walked toward him.

The figure softly laid Tiffany on the floor, stood up and walked to Glenda. "I believe," he said. "We haven't met." He held out his hand to Glenda. She examined it then looked at the figure. She took a step back.

"What's wrong? It's like you never knew you had a father in the first place." The figure stepped into the small morning sunlight from the window. It was him. Charles Lee Ray. Human, no longer a doll.

"My father died in a car accident before I was born," Glenda said, slowly inching away. She saw him laugh.

"Is that what they told you?" He asked. "Wow. It's like Tiff didn't want me to even be alive."

Tiffany gathered her strength and courage together and stood up with shaky legs. "Wh-what happened to you?" Tiffany asked. "You're not a doll anymore."

"I know. Isn't that great? I just went over to my grave, got that stupid amulet and I wanted to see what happened and when I got into it, it was like I never died."

"Hold on," Glenda said, her voice weak. "My father was a doll?" Charles Lee Ray looked at his daughter.

"Weirdest years of my life," he said. "But, yeah."

"Mom," Glenda started. "You told me that dad was a lawyer..." Charles Lee Ray burst out laughing. "Oh, man. What have I been missing?" He turned to Tiffany. "First, you tell her I died in a car crash. Then you say I'm a lawyer?!"

"I didn't know how she would react to the truth," said Tiffany. Charles Lee Ray sighed and looked at his daughter. "So what's been happening with you?"

Glenda thought for a moment. "Let's see...I have anger issues, I am strangely never squeamish around blood and I get these horrible nightmares."

Charles Lee Ray smirked. "I guess I see what they mean by 'Sons take from Mothers and Daughters take from Fathers'." Charles Lee Ray looked at Glen. "Hey, Glen. How ya been?"

Glen's legs were shaky and his throat was dry. "U-um...I...uh..."

"Not too quick, is he." Charles Lee Ray said to Glenda. Glenda shook her head.

"He gets like that when he's nervous." Charles Lee Ray stood up and walked to Glen. "Did you miss me, Glen? I sure missed you," he said, patting Glen on the head.

Tiffany walked to Glen and Charles Lee Ray. She looked at them.

"I think...it's time for the kids to go to school, now..."Tiffany said, putting her hand on Glen's shoulder. Glen ran towards the staircase, grabbing onto Glenda's arm while running.

When the twins were out of sight, Charles Lee Ray looked at Tiffany. "Tiff, why don't you want me to know the kids?"

"Well, you're not the kind of person...who...would be associated with kids."

"Fine," Charles Lee Ray said. "I'll have to prove I am, then."

"What do you mean?" Tiffany's voice had worry mixed with surprise.

"I mean," he continued. "I'll take Glenda for a week and I'll bring her back in one piece."

"I'll think about it..." Tiffany said.

About a couple minutes later, the twins came running down the stairs, dressed and ready to go. Tiffany looked at Glen. "Glen, could you please wait for Glenda outside?"

Glen nodded and ran out, closing the door behind him.

"Glenda," Tiffany started. "I'm asking you this. Would you like to stay with your father for a week?"

Glenda blinked. She closed her eyes and went through every bad dream that involved this man whom she was supposed to call 'father'. She slowly backed away.

"Its okay, Glenda. You don't have to go," Tiffany said, trying to shoo off the idea of her daughter living with a serial killer for a week.

"No..." Glenda said as she walked towards Charles Lee Ray. She softly grabbed his arm. "I want to go with him..."


	5. The Father Of Your Dreams

"Ha. See, Tiff? She wants to come with me," Charles Lee Ray said, putting a hand on Glenda's shoulder. Tiffany's eyes widened. Apparently, this was not the answer from Glenda that she had expected. Tiffany kneeled down to get to Glenda's height.

"Hey, sweetface. Why don't you go to school first today and then go with your father, okay?" Glenda smiled and nodded. She then ran out to the door and grabbed Glen, who surprisingly was still at the doorstep, and dragged him away.

"Charles—

"Hey, since when do you call me that?" Charles Lee Ray said; a bit shocked.

"Okay...Chucky. I don't know about this. You are not normally this nice. What's gotten into you?!"

"What. People can change. Can't I change?"

"People, yes. You, no." Tiffany held her head in one hand. "I'm worried."

"Tiff, it's okay. I've been 'killed' many times. Don't you think I've learned my lesson? Can't I spend time with the kids? Especially Glenda."

"I know you want Glenda. You two are like twins yourself...personality-wise."

"Exactly...it's like...some connection."

Tiffany sighed and looked at Chucky. "Do you promise to bring her back? Not traumatized by whatever you plan to do with her?"

"Of course I promise." Tiffany thought for a moment.

"...I still don't know...after that whole housekeeper incident."

"Tiff, trust me...for once?"

"...Fine...when Glen and Glenda get home, help Glenda pack and I'll talk to Glen."

"Fair enough," Charles Lee Ray said, forming a small smirk.

At school, Glenda could not think straight at all. Her mind was fixated on Chucky. She was thinking about what he was like, what he would do with her in that next week and where the heck he was for the passed twelve years!

Glen sat next to her, examining her. He knew precisely what she was thinking of. He wanted to grab her. He wanted to shake her and explain everything to her. Explain everything to the whole class. Glen just sat there, pretending to listen to the teacher. _I wish I could say something,_ Glen thought. _I wish I could tell her who Chucky _really _was._

And, as always, his thinking was interrupted by the bell. Glenda walked toward Glen. As he looked up to look at her, he blinked and his mouth dropped wide open. There, in front of him, Glenda was smiling like she had never smiled before.

"Hey, Glen," She said, grabbing his arm. "Let's go home!" Glenda pulled him up from his desk.

"Wait, Glenda!" Glen said, getting annoyed. "Let me at least get my stuff."

Glenda smiled another never-before-seen smile. "Okay, big brother!"

Glen packed up his books and pencils and school junk in his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "All right," he said. "Let's go."

Glenda smiled and grabbed Glen's hand, pulling him out the door.

As they were walking, they talked about another P.E event or another art show. Glenda looked down, clutching the straps of her backpack. "Glen..." she started. "what do you think dad and I will do?"

Glen rolled his eyes. He just wanted to tell her so badly; his head was about to explode.

A few minutes later, they reached the house. Glenda smiled yet another bright smile. Glenda ran towards to door.

But, right when she was about to touch the doorknob, Glen grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Glenda...are you totally sure you want to go with him," Glen asked, a little tense.

Glenda nodded. "Of course. He's all I thought about at school today." With that, Glenda turned the doorknob and walked into the house.

Glen followed right behind her; his stomach touching her backpack.

Glenda looked around but found no one home. "Mom?" she yelled. "...Dad?" It was really weird to here her own words call to dad. She loved it. "Dad? Dad!"

Glen rolled his eyes.

Glenda heard running coming from upstairs to down where the twins were. Chucky and Tiffany were in front of them within moments.

"Hey, Glen. Hi, Glenda," Tiffany said, smiling.

"Hey, kids," Chucky said, his hands in his pockets. He was wearing the same outfit as this morning; the same clothes he died in. His jacket was buttoned up so the blood stain would not show.

Glenda slowly walked towards Chucky. Chucky watched her.

"Hey, squirt," he said, patting her head. Glenda giggled.

"Hi, daddy." It felt the same to Glenda. She felt so happy and so relieved to say "hi" to someone she can call "daddy".

Chucky kneeled down in front of her. "Ready to go?"

Glenda smiled and nodded happily. "Yes, I am!"

Tiffany walked up to Glenda's room and got a black and red suitcase full of clothes and items. She walked carefully down the stairs, being careful not to fall from how heavy it was.

**Packing Flashback**

"_Okay, now you have to pack Glenda's things for her," Tiffany said as she and Chucky walked into Glenda's room._

"_Why can't the kid pack herself?!" Chucky yelled, turning to Tiffany._

"_Because you came back so you have to act like a father!" Tiffany yelled back._

"_Fine," Chucky said as he picked up a pair of jeans from her closet and a black shirt. "She'll wear this." _

"_She can't wear that same outfit in one week!" Tiffany yelled._

_Then, nothing but yelling. _

**End of Flashback**

"Wow," Glenda said, her eyes widening at the suitcase. "You guys packed for me?"

"Actually, your father did," said Tiffany, biting her lip to hide laughter.

Glen gasped while smiling, looking at Chucky. "Really?"

Chucky nodded and Glenda reached for him and hugged him.

Chucky blinked. He had never been hugged in a long time; never by his children. Chucky slowly hugged her back.


	6. The House

Glenda picked up her suitcase and started walking towards the door with Chucky by her side.

Tiffany spoke up. "Hey, what about school? She needs education."

"Aw, it's all right if she misses a week. Right, Glenda?" He looked down at his daughter.

"Right!" she said, jumping for joy. Glen rolled his eyes again, this time Tiffany noticed.

"C'mon Glenda, let's go," Chucky said, grabbing her small hand into his and leading her out the door. Glenda turned back to look at her brother and her mother and waved, smiling. They disappeared with the _slam!_ of the door.

Glen looked at Tiffany with worried eyes.

"Glen, I know you don't trust him...but maybe he really _has_ changed." Tiffany said. She barely knew what she was saying. It was _Chucky_ they were talking about!

"Maybe he hasn't," Glen said, still looking at the door they exited from. "Maybe he really still is a doll but possessed a man that looks like him, and then did some adjustments. But I don't see how Chucky would do that..."

"I can see," Tiffany said, crossing her arms.

"You can?" Glen asked, turning his attention to his mother.

"I had you, didn't I?"

"Oh..." Glen blinked and his eyes widened. He gasped. "Mom!"

"Hey, don't be yelling at me. I gave you life." Tiffany smiled and hugged him.

"You don't have a car?!" Glenda said, shocked. Chucky looked down at her (he's so glad he can actually look down at someone now) and raised and eyebrow.

"Glenda, Glenda, Glenda. Cars are for losers. You should know that!" Glenda rolled her eyes.

"How far must we walk?"

"Ten miles."

"Ten miles?! I'll die!"

"The exercise will do ya good, squirt."

Glenda sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Twenty-five minutes later, they arrived at an old Victorian house downtown. Glenda backed away slowly. Chucky looked at her and smirked. "Recognize it?"

"I...I've seen it...in a dream once..."

"What happened in said dream?"

Glenda looked down and shut her eyes tight; searching her brain for anything she can remember.

"Well..." she started. "it was this exact house...and...Around it were bushes; the leaves covered in blood. Then I saw Glen running towards me and saying, 'Sis! Sis! He's back, he's back!' I didn't know what he was talking about. But then, there was this...thing."

Chucky turned and faced her. "What 'thing'?"

"This...this figure. He was...about two and a half feet tall—very small—and he was coming towards me...with a bloody knife. He was calling my name. 'Glenda. Glenda...' he was...like...a doll."

Chucky blinked and got very focused on what she was saying.

"And so...I ran."

Silence.

"Is that it?" Chucky asked; his voice very soft.

"Yeah." Glenda looked up at the house, and then at Chucky. "So..." she started. "What are we going to do?"

Chucky didn't answer. He walked towards the house in silence; Glenda followed.

"Dad," Glenda said when they got into the house. "Did you...know the doll?"

"Know him...? Glenda...I _am_ him." Chucky looked at Glenda, expecting her to scream and run in terror. But what came next was far from what he had expected.

Glenda burst out laughing.

** I...am so...sorry... Sniff, sob, about to cry It took me so long to...do this chapter...please...forgive me...it...sucks too...**


	7. Home Again

"What's so funny?" Chucky said, raising his human eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," Glenda said, still giggling. "It's just that...I've known from the start. I mean, think about it. No real dad would let their child skip school without being part child's doll."

Chucky sighed hopelessly. She was right; and he knew it. "So, now you know."

There was silence.

"So," Glenda said, breaking the silence. "What am I going to do this week?"

Chucky dug threw his bag (which Glenda hadn't noticed until now) and pulled out an original Game Boy Color and tossed it to her. Glenda caught it and blinked. She pulled out the game that was inside and blinked.

"A...Barbie game?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Glenda started. "I don't know what bothers me the most. The fact that you even _own_ a Barbie game, or that you were actually carrying it with you."

Chucky sighed a hopeless sigh. "I bought it for you," He said.

"You..._bought_? I see you as the kind of person who would steal." Chucky just shrugged.

Glenda looked at the game boy game and smiled. She softly started singing, "Home...Love...Family. There was once a time I must've had them too...Home, Love, Family. I will never be complete until I find you...,"

"What are you singing, Glenda?"

"Just a song I memorized from _Anastasia_ and I thought it was a good moment to sing it..."

Chucky stood up and took the Game Boy away from her and threw it onto the bed. He grabbed Glenda's arm and pulled her out of the house and into the truck.

"Where are we going?" Glenda asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"You wanna have some real fun?" Chucky asked, starting the truck with a loud roar from the engine.

"Sure...where are we going?" Glenda repeated. Chucky just smirked. He stepped on the gas and there was silence for fifteen minutes of driving.

After another fifteen minutes, Chucky parked at the side of the highway and turned the truck's engine off.

"Why the H.E. double-hockey-sticks did you park at the side of a highway?!"

Chucky laughed. "Y'know sometimes I _do_ think you take from me."

"Answer me, dammit!" Glenda yelled.

"Now, now, Glenda. You must watch your language," Chucky said, opening her door to let her out.

"Why are we here?" Glenda said, not making it much of a question.

"I'll show you. Now follow me."

Chucky grabbed her by the arm again and led her into the dark woods a few feet away. They ran for about five minutes when Chucky stopped.

"Here we are," he said, letting go of Glenda's wrist.

Glenda's eyes widened and she smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled in her lifetime.

There, in front of her, was this huge fort-like hangout place mostly consisting of old, junky cars.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool!" Glenda said. Glenda ran around overjoyed. She had always dreamed of hanging out somewhere like this but never got the chance. Glenda found a van that's back door was broken open and she peered inside it.

It looked like a fortune teller's room. It had candles and a small table with graffiti on the wall of the van. The seats appeared as though they were torn out.

"Like it?" Chucky asked. Glenda jumped, not knowing he was behind her.

"I love it!" she burst out.

Chucky smirked. Glenda's eyes widened as she looked at what was lying on the floor of the van. It was the doll she saw in her dream; in the middle of a voodoo circle.

"It's him..." Glenda breathed. Chucky smiled.

"Yes...This is where I became human again."

**I AM SO SORRY! I have had lack of...what's it called...thinks enthusiasm? Well, anyway, it took me a while because of encouragement. ...Encouragement! That's the word! I'm sorry for the long wait. I swear the story should be getting better soon so I will be writing more! **


	8. How Cool!

Glenda looked around in awe. She stared at her father with a great big smile. Glenda turned to Chucky.

"Where did you become human again?" Glenda asked, her smile fading a little.

Chucky pointed to a mini-van that was in the middle of the junk yard. It had paintings and graffiti panted over the outer part of the van. The back doors were hanging open.

Glenda dashed over to the van and peered into the back. Her eyes widened almost immediately. There were candles everywhere and in the middle was a star-like symbol. Lying in the center of that was the doll.

Glenda couldn't move. She just stared into the oversized vehicle with no back seats. Glenda jumped when Chucky started talking.

"You've seen it in your dreams, right? Well, here he is." Chucky jumped into the van and picked up the doll. He turned and walked back to Glenda; kneeling in front of her. He handed her the doll.

Glenda cautiously took it and looked at the doll's sewn on face and tattered clothing. She snickered.

"_Now_ what's so funny?" He asked.

"Did mom do this?" Glenda asked, pointing to the stitch work on his face. Chucky sighed.

"Unfortunately."

Glenda burst into laughter. "That's why I don't even trust her with fixing holes in my socks."

Chucky chuckled a little bit.

Glenda climbed into the van and looked around. She espied the symbol on the floor and kneeled down next to it.

"What does this do?"

Chucky sat next to her. "Oh, nothin'. It just helps with voodoo and junk."

"Oh," Glenda breathed. "Can I try voodoo stuff?"

"No. It's way too dangerous for a ten year old girl."

"I'm twelve!"

"Still..." Chucky said. "I can't let you now."

Glenda sighed. "Mom was wrong."

Chucky looked at her. "What?"

"You...really are a good parent."

Chucky burst into laughter. "What makes you say that?"

"You're looking out for me. You know voodoo is dangerous so you don't want me to do it." Glenda said in a soft voice.

"Actually, I'm just saying that to prove to your mother I'm worth it."

Glenda looked down and sighed. She hopped out of the van and started walking the direction the truck was until Glenda heard a noise. It was like leaves and branches moving. She stayed very still.

Chucky peered out of the van; hearing it also. He saw Glenda standing out in the open. He jumped out of the van and ran toward her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the truck. He helped her in and shut the door quickly.

"What's going on?" Glenda said. Chucky barely heard it from behind the truck window. He looked around focusing only on the trees.

Suddenly, something fell from the tree. Chucky squinted and slowly walked cautiously toward whatever fell. He gasped and jumped back.

The object started standing up to become a human form. It smirked and took out a tube. The creature threw it and it landed at Chucky's feet. The creature disappeared back into the trees.

Chucky picked up the tube and opened it. Inside, there was a piece of paper rolled up. He read the note and his eyes widened.

_Watch your back, CLR._


	9. Old Friend, New Song

Chucky jumped into the truck and turned on the engine. He stomped onto the gas and shot forward into a bunch of bushes and trees.

"What are you doing?!" Glenda yelped, gripping onto the seat.

"You wanted a real adventure didn't you? Well, here it is!" Chucky yelled over the snapping of the limbs.

In that second, Glenda knew what he meant. She screamed when they jumped off a small cliff into a river.

Glenda thought she was going to die when they landed. The truck slowly started sinking while being pushed by the active currents.

"Hurry! Get out! And once you are out, no matter what, keep swimming to the surface. The suction of the sinking truck will try to pull you down." Chucky yelled. Glenda nodded and he and Glenda both pushed open their door and swam out of the truck and started swimming for the surface. When the truck was completely filled with water, it sank faster and it was harder for Glenda.

Chucky gasped for air when he got to the surface. He looked around. "Glenda!"

Glenda tried and tried so hard but the suction kept pulling her in. After a while the suction eased and she swam up to the surface. She gasped for air and coughed.

"Dad? Where are you?" she yelled. Glenda felt something grab her shoulders. She turned around and sighed in relief when she found it was Chucky.

Chucky led her out of the water onto shore. Glenda sat in the wet grass, shivering. "Great. Now how will we get home?!"

"Chill out. Ten miles isn't that long a walk."

"Ten miles?! You expect me to walk ten miles; soaking wet?! And who was that guy from back at your hideout?"

"None of your concern. I don't want you out of my sight, got it?"

Glenda sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

Chucky stood up. "Hey. Just because we only met today does not mean I'm not your father. I still am." Glenda stood and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes tight and said under her breath: "Unfortunately." Glenda stormed off.

Chucky rolled his eyes and followed her; making no effort to catch up.

Glen rummaged around through his small box labeled: 'Special Box'. He smiled as he took the picture of Chucky and him standing beside a man who was 'attacked' by acid. He could barely believe dad was back.

Glen's head perked up when he had an idea. He ran into Glenda's room to put the picture on her pillow for when she gets back (even though she has not even been gone a whole day). He set the picture on her only pillow. He headed out the door but paused when he saw a small book on top of her desk. He picked it up and opened it. His eyes widened when he read what it said: 'Soon You'll Come Home, Dad."

He noticed it was the lyrics to the song Anne-Marie sings in 'All Dogs Go to Heaven'.

_All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be_

_if we were together._

_Let's pretend that you're far away._

_Let's say you write to me._

_And you promise in your letter:_

_That you'll come home._

_Come home to my heart._

_When you come home, _

_We'll never be apart._

_If I keep dreaming of you;_

_Start believing it's true._

_Soon you'll come home._

_Soon you'll come home._

_Soon you'll come home to my heart._

_Soon you'll come home. _

_Home to my heart._

_Soon you'll come home._

_Home to my heart._

_If I believe..._

Glen almost dropped the book. She must have really wanted to meet Chucky. This was a side of Glenda Glen had no idea existed.

At five miles, Glenda almost fainted. She stumbled a little but caught herself just in time to yell at Chucky. "If it wasn't for you, we'd still have decent transportation!"

"Walking is and has always been decent transportation." Chucky said, trying to shrug off the subject.

"And I was so excited."

Chucky blinked and looked at Glenda. "What...?"

"I was so excited that I was finally going to get to know my father. Do you know how much it hurt at school when I got my assignment?"

"What assignment?"

Glenda sighed. "We were supposed to write an essay on our fathers."

"That's a dumb assignment." Glenda nodded.

"And now that I've finally gotten to hang out with you, we're walking ten miles, soaking wet, with a freaky guy stalking us."

Chucky looked around. He shrugged.

As they entered the city limits, Glenda could barely stay standing.

"We only have one mile left." Chucky said, watching her sit on a street corner.

"I've probably already lost half my weight walking nine miles."

"You can't lose that much for just nine miles. Think of all the people who run more than that just for exercise."

"Well they're—." Glenda gasped as she stared behind Chucky.

It was that creature from the hideout.

Chucky quickly turned around and ran to Glenda; standing in front of her.

Glenda looked at the creature from under Chucky's arm. She saw it was a male immediately. His skin looked so burnt that his whole body was black charcoal. What had happened to him?

"Dad...who is he?"

"I thought I would never see you again. Eddie Caputo, my old partner."


	10. Home To My Heart

"I've been looking for you for nineteen years, Charles." Eddie's voice was thick and raspy.

"Sounds like you've been wastin' your time looking. Not much to find." Chucky said with an 'I'm-so-sorry' tone.

"I've learned a little of your voodoo crap and attempted to bring myself back, but.."

"Went wrong, huh?" Chucky laughed.

_Voodoo... _Glenda thought to herself.

"Shut up, trash!" Eddie yelled out.

"Oh, take a look in the mirror, Ed?" Chucky said back, crossing his arms.

"Chucky, you are the lowest, dumbest—

"Hey!" Glenda yelled, interrupting Eddie. Glenda got out from behind Chucky and headed towards Eddie. "That's my dad you're wise-mouthin' to!"

Eddie laughed. "Chucky's a father?!" Eddie burst out in hysterical laughter but it turned into coughs and gasps for air when Glenda kicked him in the stomach. Eddie fell down onto the road pavement coughing.

"Eddie, I don't care if you know my dad," Glenda started. "but I will not let anyone talk like that to _my _dad. He may be trash to you but to me, he's the greatest thing that entered my life. That could be because I take from his part of the family if only you knew how great he really was—how great he really _is._ So I wouldn't be talking Mr. Charcoal."

Eddie looked up at her, feeling defeated. Eddie stood up and looked at Chucky who was staring into space.

Glenda turned to her father and smiled. She ran to him and hugged him. Chucky stood there; dumbfounded.

"I don't care," Eddie said. "I was looking for nineteen years to get back at you, Chucky. Now, finally, I can.

"Eddie, you never won any fights against me in the eighties, you won't now. Especially when you are now accepted to be used on a grill." Chucky said.

"That's it!" Eddie grabbed a knife and pushed Glenda out of the way. He ran to Chucky with the knife high above his head to stab him. Chucky backed up a little and Eddie shut his eyes. He swung the knife down but heard Chucky say: "Glenda, no!"

Eddie swiped down the knife and heard screaming. He opened his eyes and found he had stabbed Glenda in the arm.

Tiffany sighed as she leaned back onto the couch. She jumped when she heard the phone ring. She picked up the phone and carefully brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Um, Tiff, it's me."

"Chucky, why are you calling?"

"Well...I'm at the hospital."

"What?! What happened? What did you do?"

"I'll explain when you get here. We're in room 457."

He hung up.

"Glen! We're going somewhere! Get your coat and get down here!"

In room 457, Glenda's arm was tightly wrapped with a piece of cloth and a tube attached. Tiffany came running in with Glen and cried out, "Glenda!"

She sat at the edge of the bed. "What happened?" She turned to Chucky, her voice stern and her expression mad. "What did you do?"

"I had a meeting with an old friend. That's all there is to say."

"What did he do to her?"

"He stabbed her in the arm. But it was an accident. She...Glenda saved me from being stabbed in the heart." Chucky said. He looked at Glen and Glen just suddenly laughed.

"Is this true, Glenda?" Tiffany asked.

"Every word." Glenda said back.

"Um, Tiff," Chucky asked. "Do you think that I could come back into the family now, huh?"

Tiffany thought for a second. She turned to Glenda who was out from under the covers and next to Tiffany, her hands folded and her expression begging. Tiffany turned to Glen and he just laughed. "I guess it's all right with me."

"Yes!" Glenda cheered. She hugged her mother tightly.

A couple weeks later, everyone was sitting at the table doing _something_. Glenda was playing her PSP, Glen was listening to his Ipod, and Tiffany and Chucky were talking about _whatever_. Glen nudged Glenda and she looked at him. He motioned his head for them to leave the site and leave mom and dad alone.

They both got up and ran into the hallway. Neither Chucky nor Tiffany noticed.

Glen leaned closer to Glenda. "He's home now. In your heart."

Glenda looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." They started walking up the stairs. Glenda punched Glen.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"_That_ was for reading my diary."

**AND IT'S OVER! You now no longer have to wait for another chapter of this story to come up. I know there was barely any action. I'm so sorry...But I should start on another fanfic any time now. Not just Chucky but some other movies and couples and stuff. Oh, by the way, if you want to listen to that song "Soon You'll Come Home", here's the link. **** hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
